Fighting Infernal
by DaLantis
Summary: Sequel to Fighting Dead. Elissa and Nick must reunite, learn Friend from Foe, and handle the changes that Life will throw their way! Warning Fem!Ellis [Ellis x Nick] I DO NOT OWN THE LEFT 4 DEAD! *Look forward to more in 2015* Thanks for the Reviews!
1. Introduction

**Hey Guys and Gals, **

This is the sequel to _Fighting Dead_, which was the story that introduces Elissa and Nick to one another. Now if you liked Fighting Dead, you will probably like this story. If you didn't, you might still like this story. This one takes things a little differently than Fighting Dead does.

I won't give any spoilers away, but **_Fighting Infernal_** focuses more on the United States and World Government rather than the Zombies themselves and actually takes a closer look as to how the Zombies came to be. It also will of course, further the relationship between Nick and Ellie ;)

Along the way Elissa and Nick, as well as Coach and Rochelle meet many new friends and even reunite with some old friends from Fighting Dead. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it :)

Thanks again for taking time to read this, hope you like it!

BTW I will be Updating this along the way, so please come back and read the changes that are made at a later time, Thanks!

**DaLantis **


	2. The Awakening

**Chapter One:**

The Awakening

***Ellie***

Smoke filled my lungs as I tried to breathe. Something was constricting me and I couldn't figure out what was making it so hard for me to move. I needed air and as I gasped, nothing but more smoke was inhaled.

Opening gritty, blurry eyes, I tried to look around. My head hurt horribly and my entire chest felt like it was on fire.

A rough hand was shaking my arm, trying to wake me and I could only barely make out an angry, desperate face.

"Get up, come on already!"

The fear in the voice captured my attention as I tried desperately to sit up, my body refusing to cooperate.

"Would you stop shaking her!" shouted a voice, "She still has a sedative in her system that hasn't worn off yet. If you're in such a hurry to leave, then you carry her!"

A scoff came from the angry man and then silence surrounded me.

A moment later, strong arms went beneath my legs and behind my back, lifting me until I was lying against whoever had been talking before.

"Elissa Hayden, can you hear me?" asked a deep, concerned voice, "Hayden?"

"She is still out of it", said another voice.

"We should leave her here", said another gruffer voice who I recognized to have been the one from before who had been shaking me awake.

"We are not leaving her", said the man carrying me, "She is a victim like the rest of us and deserves a fighting chance."

"What about the other woman?"

"Can you carry her?"

"Well sure, but who is going to shoot?"

"I can, I am not carrying them", said the gruff one.

"Fine, let's just get out of here before the infected come."

As I leaned against this stranger's chest, I could hear his heartbeat. He was scared and yet I could see from the expression on his face that he was determined.

He looked down at me and I got my first real look at him. He had snow white hair and gold colored eyes. They were almost eerie looking as they looked down at me. His face looked somewhat familiar but I just couldn't place it. Everything seemed to be in a fog.

"Who are you?" I whispered; my voice weak from not having been used for a while.

The man hesitated for a moment and then answered.

"You can call me Hunter" he said and that was the last thing I heard as I drifted to sleep, the smoke from before only a distant memory.

***Hunter***

I looked down at the girl I carried in my arms. She weighed next to nothing and her body seemed frail and weak. After the base had come under attack by the infected several weeks ago, the military and the medical personal had shipped out, leaving their experiments behind. I was one of those experiments, as was the woman in my arms.

According to the database, her name is Elissa Hayden, age 21, formerly from Savannah, Georgia. She had been injected three months ago with an experimental sedative that puts you to sleep for a long period of time.

Without the sedative being administered weekly, she was finally waking up.

I glanced back at my companions.

There were three of us altogether who had escaped our cells. My cell mate carried the dark skinned woman in his arms who I noticed was also still asleep.

I wasn't very surprised though, the sedatives had been strong, too strong to be administered every week and yet the doctors hadn't wanted them waking any earlier then the sought time.

Still…something about the girl in my arms seemed familiar; perhaps that is why I don't want to leave her. Maybe she can tell me something about myself.

"Infected up a head, Hunter!" my cell mate yelled from the front.

I looked up and growled. Of course they would have to arrive when we were so close to freedom.

I stepped forward but hesitated when I felt the woman in my arms move slightly.

She was awakening gradually and I was afraid she might alert the horde to us if she made any loud noises. Gently covering her mouth with my hand, trying not to suffocate or scare her, but trying to get across my warning to stay silent, I kept my eyes ahead of us.

Shadows were walking around the corner and I nearly opened fire with my pistol when I breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing a couple more experiments step into the hall.

They stopped for a moment when they saw us; their own weapons raised until they got closer and saw we were friendlies.

"You getting out of here?" they asked.

I nodded as I indicated the others behind me, "We all are experiments, as are these two women", I said lifting the girl I held in my arms a little higher for them to see.

The two men didn't say anything but I noticed their faces tense visibly when they saw the girls.

"You know them?" I asked.

The one in the back who was smaller than the first nodded.

"They arrived shortly after we did. There were two men with them as well. I heard the nurses talking about them when they didn't know I had been listening in."

"We need to find them then", I said as I hefted her up higher as she slipped a little in my grasp.

"I know the way", the bigger one said.

"No Hunter", said the man, my cell mate and I had picked up along the way. He was a gruff and an angry sort of a character and yet he had stayed by our side through the entire escape, doing as he was asked but complaining throughout it. "If we go for them now with the infected outside, we won't survive. Going back in there is suicide."

I glanced back at my cell mate who nodded; it seemed he agreed with him. I looked at the two who had offered to take us to them, they also looked nervous about going back in.

I considered the woman in my arms. I hoped she would forgive us for not going back for them.

"Alright then", I finally said with a sigh, "Let's get going."

The others heaved a sigh in relief as they took off, the three with guns leading the way as my cell mate and I followed with the women in our arms.

I only looked back once and then I caught up with the others and headed towards the trucks.

"You think one of these will actually work if we hot wire it?" asked the angry man.

I nodded.

"It should, so long as someone knows how to hot wire."

"I-I can", said a voice.

I looked down at the woman in my arms and was surprised to see glassy eyes staring up at me.

"Can you talk me through it?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Alright then", I said and carried her over to the Truck.

***Ellie***

I stared up at the man I was guiding through hot wiring a truck. For some reason everything was still pretty confusing, I just couldn't seem to think clearly and yet when I stared down at the truck, I knew exactly what needed to be done.

I talked him through it and he followed my directions exactly how I said to do them, trusting me completely, which I thought was surprising considering I didn't even know him.

Or at least I think I don't know him. My mind felt jumbled and I was trying to get it working again, but it was like someone had put everything on hold.

"Alright we are done", the man shouted as he slammed the hood down. He scooped me up into his arms again and slid me into the middle of the front bench between him and…I looked over and saw a dark skinned woman beside me. She seemed so familiar and I knew I should know her name but I just couldn't seem to remember it.

"You will be alright, okay?" said the man as he looked me in the eyes, "Just sleep for now."

I didn't need to be told twice.

***Hunter***

I watched as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. I was relieved to see her sleeping again; she had looked so shaky and pale as she had stood beside me talking me through the hot wiring, but I was thankful she had chosen then to awaken.

I wonder how she knew to do that.

I shook my head ignoring my curiosity as I drove through the gates of the military outpost and out onto the road towards the river.


	3. Great Escape

**Chapter Two:**

Great Escape

***Nick***

"Hello!" I hollered through the bars of my cell, "Anyone out there!"

"Nick, Nick, Nick…what have you done now?" asked my ex-wife Robin as she clicked her tongue at my being in prison again.

"Robin!" I shouted trying to reach for her, but something was holding me back.

"Nicholas, why did you leave me to die?" she cried.

I bowed my head, regret filling me.

"Nick!"

I gasped as my head shot up. Ellie stood there, tears running down her cheeks.

"E-Ellie?" I asked, "Ellie is that you?"

"Oh Nick, why?"

"Why what baby?" I asked.

"Why did you do it", she screamed, "Why did you have to kill him!"

"Kill who?"

"Bill. You left him to die Nick, just as you left me to die by Keith's hand."

"But your alive!" I shouted at her.

She shook her head.

"No Nick, I am dead."

**"****NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**

My scream filled the air as I gasped awake. I looked around the room, my head aching like crazy. Looking down at the restraints on my legs and stomach, I quickly undid them and slipped off the bed. My legs nearly collapsing out from under me when I touched the floor, the muscles no longer strong like they had once been.

Looking around what looked to me to be a hospital facility; I was trying to think about how I had gotten here. The place looked familiar, but everything was so blurry.

I spotted a man in a bed like my own. He was a large man with dark skin and a bald head. He looked to be sleeping, no doubt like I had just been.

Like the hospital room, he too looked familiar, but I couldn't seem to place him.

Glancing at his chart, it said 'Irvin Griswold'.

Walking over to him I shook his arm, trying to wake him.

"Hey Irvin", I tried to gasp out, my voice sounding as though I hadn't spoken in months.

I tried again. "Irvin!"

The man bolted awake and looked around, his eyes finally resting on me. He got a confused look on his face.

"Do I know you?" he asked me.

"Name's Nick", I whispered.

"Call me Coach" he said back, his voice sounding as bad as mine.

"Where are we?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Don't know."

He started to get out of the bed. I noticed he was dressed in green scrubs where as I was dressed in blue. Did that have a meaning?

Something seemed to nag at my memory but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Do you remember why we are here?" I asked the man called Coach.

He looked at me and shook his head.

"I think I should know, but I can't remember."

"Yeah me either", I said.

A growling sound got our attention. Looking up we watched in curiosity as a creature crawled in on all fours, a blue dark hoodie covering his head.

"Hello?" I asked stepping towards it.

It growled louder. Something told me it was very dangerous and I took a step back just as the thing chose to pounce. I nearly tripped as I stumbled back in surprise, but Coach all at once grabbed a nearby chair and smashed it over the things head. It collapsed in a broken mass of blood and flesh.

"Uh thanks", I muttered looking at him in shock.

He seemed just as surprised by his own actions as he nodded and put the chair back down.

"Just felt natural to do", he said as his eyes widened, "Oh no! Am I a murderer?"

I shrugged. "Who knows, but if you are, I probably am to."

"I think we need to get out of here", Coach said when he heard more sounds coming towards us.

"I would agree with you big man."

We took off out the door and down the hall, our muscles protesting with every step.

"Over here!" yelled a voice.

I turned around and noticed an older woman with a young girl and a man standing there. Motioning Coach to follow, we took off towards them, keeping low in case of danger. They waited until we entered before they shut the door.

Looking around, I noticed it was a cafeteria of sorts.

"This is the hospital kitchen", said the woman, "My name is Margaret Barkley, I am…was a doctor here."

"What do you mean was?" I asked curiously.

She sighed.

I was working with the military three months ago. I was here when you and your friends were brought in. I was attending to you when…

"Wait, what friends?" I asked, "There are more of us?"

She seemed confused at my question.

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head.

"You don't either?" she asked Coach.

He glanced at me and then also shook his head no.

"Huh", she muttered as she glanced at the other two people behind her, "Side effect of the sedative no doubt. Probably temporary, so don't worry boys."

"Should be anyways", said the man behind her as he paced, looking deep in thought.

"Yeah okay, but if there were more of us, where are they now?"

"I don't know", she continued, "They could be dead or gone by now. Depends on who got to them first. I know most of the experiments and prisoners were trying to free everyone they could."

"Alright, you were saying about when you were attending to us?"

"Oh right", she said as she continued her train of thought before I had stopped her, "I was attending to the girls who were with you. I sedated them and just as I was doing that, a head honcho from headquarters in Washington DC walked in. He said he was taking the place over and all of us were under arrest for malpractice. He even arrested the base commander, Douglas who he threw into the tank, as well as several of his men."

"Tank?" I asked, the vision of a large mountain of pink flesh coming to mind.

"Uh yeah, it's what we call the experimentation cell block. The tank where we keep infected individuals we were working to cure."

"Oh"

"Yeah but then he tossed me in the prison cells with some of my nurses and other doctors and said all patients would be kept for further examination prior to what he defined as "Z day", whatever that is."

"So who are they?" I asked pointing at the girl and man.

"Oh this is Doctor Weston and Commander Douglas' daughter, Sophia."

"A pleasure to meet you", I said with a nod of my head.

Coach smiled at them as well as he knelt beside the girl who couldn't be more then maybe eight years old.

"Hi little one", he said softly.

She smiled, "Hi sir."

Coach smiled back at her and then stood up and glanced at Dr. Weston with suspicion.

"What is it?" I asked coming up beside him.

"He looks familiar."

"Yeah he does", I agreed.

The doctor in question stopped pacing and glanced up at us as if just hearing what we were saying.

"Well of course I look familiar, I was your doctor", he said and then continued pacing.

"Sorry gentleman, he is freaking out a bit because of the infiltration", said the female doctor.

"Infiltration?"

"Yeah, the infected infiltrated the base because of that idiot honcho guy from DC. He didn't know how to keep the base up to date so when the infected attacked the gates, he freaked out and called an evacuation. They left all of us behind to die."

"Well, this just keeps getting more and more fun huh?" I said sighing.

The woman smiled.

"Guess so."

"You said we have friends here, can you show us to their room?"

"If I can, it depends on where the infected are."

"Do what you can", I said as I followed after her and the others after me.

As we walked through the facility, visions or what I guessed were memories were coming back to me. Things looked familiar but I couldn't place when exactly I had seen them.

"Oh the supply room should be right here", the doctor said as she turned all of a sudden and opened a door with her personal identification code.

The door swung open and a light turned on overhead as we stepped inside. I was thrilled to see a row of weapons as well as some boxes in the back.

As Coach turned to grab a weapon, I headed to the back where the boxes were located.

Opening one of them I tipped it over and let the stuff inside fall out of it. The box consisted mostly of old clothes and shoes. Going over to the next one, I noticed something familiar inside it. Grabbing the box, I flipped it over and watched as a backpack slipped out along with a large FHS shirt and jeans as well as a woman's outfit consisting of a pink shirt and jeans and brown boots.

"Hey that's mine", said Coach grabbing the FHS shirt and large pair of jeans and tennis shoes.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Familiar to me", he said, "I think I was a football coach."

"Good, not a murderer", I said with a smirk.

Grabbing the backpack, I opened it up and began to rifle through it. I pulled out a white suit and a blue dress shirt. A memory of me wearing it came to mind.

"Huh", I muttered as I picked it up and slipped the white jacket on. It fit just right, even a little loose. Looking inside the backpack further, I pulled out a white stuffed bear.

"Stormy", I whispered, although I couldn't remember where I had gotten the name from.

I noticed the girl who was with us, her eyes lighting up when she saw the bear. Smiling, I gestured her over to me.

"Here", I said handing it to her, "It belongs to someone I care about, perhaps you can take care of it for her?"

She nodded happily as she hugged it to her. I smiled as I thought about what I had just said. How did I know it was someone I cared about?

I pounded my hands against my head, trying to remember.

"Don't force it Mr. Dean", said Dr. Weston, "It will come on its own time."

I sighed knowing he was right.

Stuffing the rest of the suit back into the backpack, I strapped it on and headed towards the door. I stopped when I noticed a magnum lying on the floor near the gun rack. Picking it up, I placed it in the back of my pants with the safety on as I continued out of the supply room.

"Should be right here", Dr. Barkley said as she pushed open the door.

We walked into the lit room and looked around. Two beds looked to have been slept in recently, but no one was here now.

"They must have been rescued", she said looking around.

"What exactly were they doing to us here?" I asked her.

"We were going to monitor you for a week and make sure your emotional and mental capacities weren't damaged from having been in contact with the infected. However when the DC idiot took over, he kept you all asleep for the past three months."

"No wonder I can't remember anything", I said.

"Yeah and my legs feel like Jell-O", agreed Coach.

"You were never meant to stay under that long", the doctor said shaking her head with remorse, "I'm terribly sorry."

"Did they do anything else to us?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. After they put me in the cells, I had no contact with anyone for three months aside from those in the cell block with me."

"I see."

Glancing down, I noticed the clipboards hanging from the end of the beds. Walking over, I picked up the first beds chart.

"Rochelle Lane", I read out loud.

Coach whipped his head around.

"Did you say Rochelle?" he asked.

"I remember her", he said after a moment, his eyes scrunching in pain, "She is beautiful. I think…I think I loved her."

I looked at him a moment and then stepped to the other beds chart. I picked it up just as the sound of breaking glass came from the hallway.

"Oh no, they are coming!" yelled Dr. Weston backing up.

"This way", shouted Dr. Barkley as she ran out of the room, all us following her. She rushed down the hall and out the double doors. We looked around in a panic as we noticed zombies standing around, looking for a new meal.

"A truck is over there", she said pointing, "If we can get to it, I have the key required to drive it."

"Alright, let's go then", I said as I started out, keeping my head and body low as I moved quickly and stealthily along the sides of the buildings.

"I can't believe they haven't noticed us", said Dr. Weston with joy.

At that moment, several of them looked up in surprise.

"Way to go dude", I said as I shook my head, face palming.

He blushed, but we didn't have time to waste with his embarrassment. We took off for the truck as fast as we could move.

I noticed Sophia falling behind, the others not thinking much about her except Coach who tried to speed her up with encouragement.

Sprinting back, I scooped her into my arms. My muscles protesting with the added weight it wasn't used to having. Ignoring the protest as I rushed to the truck with her in my arms and practically shoved her inside as I slid into the passenger seat beside Dr. Barkley who took her place behind the steering wheel, her face determined with concentration.

Coach and Dr. Weston jumped into the back of the truck as she hit the gas and sped through the already open gates down the road towards the city.


	4. Questions and Answers

**Chapter Three:**

Questions and Answers

***Hunter***

I glanced down at the women who were still sleeping. The dark skinned woman rolled and talked in her sleep a lot. However the younger girl laid completely still, her face not troubled but not peaceful either.

"Coach!" screamed the older woman in her sleep, "Watch out for the…hunter."

I sighed.

"Pretty boring watching two girls sleep all day isn't it?" asked my cell mate as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I want them to know they are safe when they wake", I answered.

He didn't say anything for a moment till he stood up.

"You know, it's not your fault."

I didn't look up at him. I knew what he was talking about and I knew it was my fault, no matter what anybody else said.

He sighed and shook his head as he walked out.

The dark skinned woman groaned as she opened her eyes.

I watched her intently as she looked around. She had been asleep longer then the young one, so I wondered if she was as lost in her thoughts as the younger seemed to be.

"Where am I?" she asked looking around.

"You are safe", I said quietly, "I am…"

Her eyes got wide as she looked at me, recognition filtering across her face.

"You… you are…"

"I am Hunter", I replied and looked away.

She didn't say anything as she stared at me and then looked down at the younger girl.

"Ellie!"

She shook the younger awake.

***Ellie***

I sat up, confused as someone was once again roughly shaking me awake.

"Would you quit it already", I said as I blinked, trying to wake up.

Glancing up, I noticed Rochelle sitting there with a smile on her face at seeing me awake.

"What time is it?" I asked, "We need to move already?"

She was confused for a moment before she seemed to figure out what I was talking about.

"We aren't in a safe house Ellie, we are…well I don't know where we are, but I do know him", She said pointing at the man who sat beside us, his head down.

"Hunter?" I asked.

Rochelle blinked.

"You know him?" she asked.

"Well that's what he said his name is, but…" I stared at him as he raised his face to us and recognition filtered through my head.

"Oh"

The man sighed.

"You don't look the same as you did", I said after a moment of awkward silence.

"That's what happens when you are experimented on", he said with obvious anger.

"Why would you be experimented on?" I asked, "That makes no sense Commander Douglas."

He sighed again and this time a nasty look came onto his face as though he tasted something horrible.

"DC sent a dog to hound me. When he arrived, he arrested all the doctors and nurses, placing them in the prison cells. When I tried to stop him, he had me thrown into the experimentation cell block.

Those he had brought with him thought it would be fun to see the infection mutate someone for themselves, so they took hunter DNA and … injected it into my bloodstream."

I grimaced as I looked at his snow white hair and golden eyes. He definitely had the look of a hunter and yet he still looked completely human.

"So why did you not become a hunter?" I asked confused.

"I was a green band, immune but carrying the virus in my DNA. When they injected me, my DNA mutated making my appearance a little more zombie like, but it didn't mess with my overall mental or emotional capacity. I am still me, just not me; I can only remember a limited amount, sort of like you girls."

"I see", I said.

The door opened and four guys walked in, all of them surprised to see us awake.

"So you told them?" one man asked as he sat down beside the commander.

"Yeah I did", he said as he looked at us, "Please, call me Hunter though. I…I am not the commander anymore."

"But you said you have his mind, so why can't you be?" Rochelle asked.

He frowned.

"He blames himself", spoke up the second man, "He thinks it's his fault we are all like this."

I looked around and realized they all looked a little mutated, but still mostly human.

The one beside the commander had the looks of a smoker. His skin was grotesquely deformed on the left side of his face, but he still looked human. His left arm looked just as gross as his face, but you could still see his human hand perfectly which he could still use just as flawlessly. A long tongue came from his mouth and he had the smoke that seemed to emit from his body, but he didn't cough and hack like most smokers. Instead he was quiet and well, still very laid back acting like a normal human.

"You can call me Smokestack if the commander here is going by Hunter; although my real name was Lt. Alexander Carter."

Behind him, I noticed an angry looking man who frowned a lot. He was wrinkled up looking and hunched over, his body almost closing in on itself. I was a little disturbed when I realized he must have been injected with Jockey DNA.

"Just call me Jock", he said with a deeper frown, "I was originally Dr. Mal Stark."

Behind him were two more men. One was very tall in size and he looked a little heavier then what looked normal for someone his age and size. He belched every other word almost and he seemed as sickened by this as everyone else in the room.

"I was given Boomer DNA", he stated with a sigh, "Just call me Bo. My real name was Corporal Beau Larkin, so it works I guess."

The final man beside him didn't seem very happy with his look either. He was very skinny and very tall with long hair that flowed past his shoulders. His skin seemed to sag a little and his eyes looked a lot smaller than his mouth as drool dropped from his lips.

"Call me Slim", he said with a pout as he wiped the drool from his face for the hundredth time, "My real name was Private Simon Rowel. I was given spitter DNA."

I grimaced as I looked at them all. They all still had their minds but not their bodies any longer.

"Well at least your alive", I said trying to stay hopeful.

They all looked at me like I was insane.

"Trying to be positive", I said with a hesitant smile.

They just shook their heads as they sat down around us.

"So Ms. Hayden", started the commander who I was trying to remember now wanted to be called Hunter.

"Please call me Ellie", I said with a smile.

He nodded.

"Very well. Ellie, do you remember everything now?"

"I don't know", I said, "I remember you and Rochelle and me…but I know I am missing something important. Maybe it's someone…"

I shrugged, perhaps I would remember later.

"Well no matter, we should continue on."

"Com…I mean Hunter, do you remember everything?" I asked.

He looked down at me and shook his head.

"I remember some things and then these guys remembered some things. We matched up stories to try to get the truth."

"Well perhaps we will all remember as time goes on" I said with a sigh.

The commander nodded.

"Hopefully you're right Ms. Hayden"

"Ellie", I reminded him.

He smiled, "Forgive me; Ms. Ellie."

I just laughed and he smiled wider.

***Nick***

As Dr. Barkley drove down the darkened side roads, I noticed I still had the clipboard from before in my hands. Bringing it close to my face so I could read it through the darkness, I read the name listed.

Elissa Hayden

Memories of a beautiful young woman swept through my mind; her long curly light colored brown hair pulled up in a sloppy pony tail. Baggy coveralls tied around her waist with a yellow V-neck on her upper torso. She smiled at me in the memory as she aimed a rifle at creatures and opened fire, her aim perfect as she killed them.

"Ellie", I whispered.

"What was that?" Dr. Barkley asked.

I leaned forward, lowering my head into my hands. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about the love of my life.

"Ellie", I said again, louder so that Coach and the others could hear the name.

"Oh, I remember that name", said Coach.

"Yeah she was my patient", said Dr. Barkley.

I glanced at the doctor, irritated she just now was telling me this.

"You should have told me her name sooner", I practically yelled.

She glanced over at me in surprise before a look of understanding passed across her features.

"Oh I see", she said, "She is yo…"

"My fiancé", I interrupted her, "I can't believe I couldn't remember her."

"It's understandable that you couldn't. After sleeping for so long, your minds and your physical bodies will be somewhat slower for a while until you have caught up on proficient sleep."

"What about the girls, are they like us?" I asked.

The doctor nodded.

"More than likely", she answered, "They have been asleep just slightly a shorter amount of time then you boys, so they may get their bearings quicker, but I doubt it. They probably can't remember you either."

I sighed, thinking about Ellie and Rochelle. They were somewhere out there, now we just needed to find them.

"Do you think they will be in the city?" I asked.

"If they aren't there now, they probably will be soon. It's the only place you can get supplies around here. After the city, there isn't another populated area for miles."

"The city is overrun with zombies' right?"

The woman nodded.

"Yeah, but I do happen to know of a small band of resistance there."

"Resistance?"

"Yeah it's a group of humans who refused to leave the city and instead decided to fight off the zombies, hoping to one day clear them all out of the city for good."

"Oh", I said, surprised.

"Hopefully we don't run into them", she continued, "They aren't exactly kind to CEDA employees, even ex-ones, but I doubt they would kill us if we do. Most likely they would just question us as to why we are here in the city."

"Well like you said; let us hope we don't meet them."

***Ellie***

As I looked over the shoulder of Hunter at the map of the city, I noticed Rochelle staring at my left hand.

I looked down and just now noticed for the first time, a ruby ring and a diamond ring. They looked oddly familiar but I couldn't place how I had gotten them.

"I don't remember you having those on before", she said as she studied them.

I shrugged.

"I kind of remember someone giving them to me, but…I can't remember his name."

Rochelle nodded.

"Yeah I remember we were travelling with someone, but I have tried and tried to get a name with the face, it just isn't coming."

"It's because of how long you were sedated", said Dr. Stark as he came over to us, "It's playing havoc with your brain waves. It's also why your physical bodies are probably extremely weak and tired feeling."

"If I am remembering correctly", started the doctor, "and don't quote me on this considering my own memories a little hazy; I think they kept you under because they were going to experiment on you."

"Did they?" I asked looking down at my yellow scrubs, "I don't feel any different"

"I don't know", he said, "I only even slightly remember hearing those DC doctors say that."

"Will our memories ever come back?"

"Oh they should", he replied, "All of ours should, but I think they come back quickest with reminders; things that look or sound familiar, in other words."

I nodded as I stared down at the rings, trying to place them, trying to remember.

"It will come back, don't fret", said Hunter as he placed his hand on mine.

I nodded as he turned back to the map.

"Alright, the city is back the opposite way, but it's the only landmark I see around this area that we could get supplies at before heading off to another area."

"I suppose that's where we have to go then", said Lt. Carter with a sigh.

Hunter glanced up. "You got a problem with the city smokestack?"

"I just remember there being something there that we need to be cautious of, especially I think with how we look now."

"Well whatever the danger is, we will be careful, but we need supplies. That being said; lets head out."

I followed them out the door and back into the truck from the shack by the river that we had been resting in, and started back down the road towards the city.


	5. Resistance

**Chapter Four:**

Resistance

***Nick***

I watched as the birds flew by overhead. We had just gotten to the city and already I had a very uncomfortable feeling about this place.

"Welcome to Philadelphia", said Dr. Barkley as we stepped through the entrance, leaving our truck at the gate.

"Yippee", I said with sarcasm as we walked through the abandoned streets, the buildings looking almost haunted with how dead and ghostly everything was.

"Kind of creepy isn't it?" asked Coach as he came up beside me.

I nodded.

A memory of a cemetery came to mind, a cemetery and a girl crying beside me as I wrapped my arm around her. Had I not heard her name, I wouldn't have recognized her. Ellie…

I looked up at the sky, wishing she was here now.

I could remember what she looked like and I could remember her name. I knew she was my fiancée because I could remember my proposal to her on that wonderful night we shared listening to the rain. And yet…there were so many memories I knew I had with her that I couldn't seem to remember.

"Ellie", I whispered out loud, "Where are you?"

***Ellie***

I looked up at the sky as we drove.

The storm clouds over head reminded me of a time I was on a boat with an older man. The old man seemed familiar and his face struck me as someone who had been through a lot. I knew I should know his name, but like everything else right, it just wouldn't come to me.

"Ellie, you alright?" asked Hunter.

I glanced over at him and nodded.

"Just thinking about things", I answered, "I wish I could remember him."

"Him?"

"My husband", I said as I showed him the rings on my left hand, "I assume I am married if I had these on."

"Perhaps he died in the first outbreak?"

As though someone had shoved a baseball bat into the back of my head, I cried out when a memory pressed forward.

"Ellie!" yelled Hunter and Rochelle when I gasped in pain.

I could see a young man smiling, laughing with me. I could see him as he went with me to several different events and then I watched as that same smiling face turned gray and bloody. How he died in a hospital room only to walk like the living soon after, his hands outstretched towards me.

"Ellie", he whispered, his voice so familiar.

"Ellie!" screamed Rochelle.

I looked up at her in surprise. She stared at me as she grabbed the hem of her green scrubs and lifted it to my face. I was surprised when I looked down and saw blood.

"Stark", barked out Hunter.

Dr. Stark opened the back window and peered in. He took in my bloody nose and the concern coming in large quantities from Ro and Hunter.

"She started having a nose bleed after she gasped in pain."

"Was it a memory?" asked the doctor.

I nodded as I pictured the memory again in my head, this time, it didn't hurt.

"It was probably a suppressed one. More than likely your mind was trying to protect you and some memories you may have remembered perfectly before the sedation, were thought to be to harmful to you according to your mind after sedation."

"Will that pain happen every time?" I asked; a little worried about feeling that again. I felt light headed already after having remembered that and I didn't even know the man's name.

"Probably not; only if you happen to remember another suppressed one. I would say those will be your toughest to uncover."

I nodded, not exactly thrilled with the news.

"I wish I had a name for him", I said as I shook my head in confusion, "I feel bad I can't even remember my lover, whether dead or not."

"You will Ellie", said Rochelle with a slight smile, "Just as I will."

I nodded and wondered if the man I had seen in the memory was my husband or if it had been someone else I had cared about deeply.

All I knew was what I felt and what I felt was a deep sense of pain, longing, loss, and total confusion.

"I hate this", I whispered.

A gentle arm wrapped around me and I glanced up at Hunter in appreciation.

"It will be okay", he said, "I am sure whoever he is your trying to remember, it will come back to you when the time is right."

I nodded, hoping he was right.

***Nick***

As we walked through the city, I had the strange feeling that we were being watched. I didn't see any zombies, which I thought was also strange.

The words she had spoken about resistance came to mind and I had a bad feeling that we had walked straight into their territory.

"Dr. Barkley, I don't think…"

The sound of several weapons cocking froze me in my warning.

We all stopped walking when we heard the sound of several pairs of feet crunching gravel beneath them as they strolled closer to us.

"I suggest you keep your weapons where we can see them", said a voice.

I raised my weapon a little higher and noticed Sophia leaning back towards me, her arms wrapping around my leg in a need to feel protected.

"Look, we don't mean any harm", I said, "We have a young girl with us, please, don't shoot us."

Two men stepped in front of us. I could see they were pretty young. One was around my age, maybe slightly older in his mid to late thirties. The other looked to be close to around twenty-five or a little older.

"My name is Lance", said the older one, "This is my brother Seth."

The younger nodded to us but didn't say anything as he kept his weapon trained on my chest.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Dr. Barkley", said the female doctor as she stepped forward, "This is Dr. Weston, Mr. Dean, Mr. Griswold, and Ms. Douglas."

The man ignored her as he looked at me.

"Who are you", he asked again.

I noticed Dr. Barkley frown in outrage at him having ignored her.

"Name's nick", I finally said, "That's Coach, the girl is Sophia, and the two are doctors from CEDA."

The man nodded, happier with my explanation then the doctors.

"We don't much care for CEDA employees", he stated with a slight among of venom.

"We aren't CEDA employees", I said quickly, "Coach and I were…prisoners. The doctors worked for them but they were thrown in prison as well after some guys from DC came and took over the fort."

The man listened and seemed to believe me.

"We did get word that the fort had been overrun by infected. I also had heard before that, that the commander of the fort had changed."

"Not by our standards", Dr. Barkley stepped forward, "That DC dog figured that out and threw us into cells without a key because of it."

"I see. Well it only proves our point that the government is corrupt and has a hand in this entire infection."

"You think the government caused the green flu?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, but this is not the place to speak of things like these."

He motioned us with his hand to follow him and his men. I noticed they still kept their weapons pointed at us, but they seemed slightly less nervous about us.

He led us through the empty buildings of the city, several corpses of infected lying around where they had no doubt 'cleared them out'.

"Our place is this way", he said as we walked, "we had to make sure you weren't government spies before we went out to meet you."

"You treat everyone like this?" I asked.

He smirked back at me that reminded me a lot of a guy wearing a black leather vest, but the memory was cloudy at best, so I ignored it and kept walking with him.

"Pretty much", he answered, "We can't afford to not be cautious."

We went down a set of stairs when he stopped at a door.

"Now wait here a moment", he said and stepped inside closing the door behind him.

A few moments later the door opened again and Lance and another older man stood there. The older man was familiar and he looked at me in surprise upon seeing me like he had recognized me.

"Nick" the man said with a wide smile.

"You know him boss?" Lance asked in disbelief.

"Of course", the man said with a smile still plastered on his face, "Nick here used to work for me at the gambling hall, didn't you Nicholas?"

A memory of a bald man offering me a drink came to mind. Shortly after that memory I remembered another one, a riverboat casino where… I grimaced at the end of the memory, the creature eating that woman.

The older man looked confused when I didn't respond.

"Nick?"

"He can't remember things very clearly right now", said Dr. Barkley stepping up beside me, "He was…sedated for over three months."

The old man's eyes widened as he stared at me.

"Well we will see if we can't help get some of those memories back", the man said with a smile, "Now you folks must be tired, please come in and rest. We have much to talk about."


	6. Memories

**Chapter Five:**

Memories

***Ellie***

As we arrived at the front of the city, we were surprised to see another Truck like ours sitting there at the gate.

"You think some more prisoners and experiments are here?" Asked Smokestack.

"Probably", commented Hunter, "Makes sense. This place is the only area you can really find any supplies at."

We stopped the truck and unloaded. I walked over to the other truck and was surprised when I noticed a clip board in the front seat. Reaching in, I began to read it.

**Elissa Janine Hayden**

**Age 21**

**Savannah, Georgia**

**Yellow Band**

**Reproductive **

I stared at it in confusion. Why would this be in the front seat of this truck?

"Coming Ellie?" asked Rochelle as she handed me a pistol.

I nodded as I took it, laying the clipboard back inside the truck.

"What was that?" asked Hunter, pointing at the clipboard.

"My medical sheet", I said in confusion.

He looked surprised at that, but then he wondered out loud.

"Maybe it's your friends, the ones you came with. Perhaps they are searching for you."

"Maybe", I said in hope, "Would be nice to remember them."

"Then let's go find them", he said with a smile.

I smiled back.

***Hunter***

When Ellie told me it was her clipboard, two things popped into my head. First, it could be her friends or second, it could be the military looking for us. For her sake I hoped it was the first one.

"You seem to be getting awfully chummy with the girl", whispered Smokestack as he got closer to me, "You aren't beginning to have feelings for her are you?"

I looked over at him with a frown.

"I am not falling for her", I said with a sigh, "just worried about her. For some reason she reminds me of someone I care about, but I can't remember who it is."

Smokestack nodded.

"Yeah, I can't remember anything about my family either."

"I'm sorry Carter; I should have stopped him somehow"

"Look, Commander, it wasn't your fault sir. We didn't know that guy from DC was going to throw us all into the tank to be experimented on."

"I know but I could have done something more", I argued, the feelings of helplessness I had felt before coming back, "I wish I had done something more."

Smokestack sighed.

"You did do something more. You rescued us and you rescued those two girls. Don't ever forget the good you did when you didn't have to."

I smiled.

"Thanks Smokey"

He glared at me, "Don't call me that."

I just laughed as we continued down the road.

***Nick***

We sat down on the couches in the room we were taken to. Coach and I sat down on a love seat, Sophia cradled in my arms. To the right of us sat the doctors who were being stared at rather viciously. I could tell these guys definitely didn't like CEDA. They were okay with us after we had told them we were held captive, but they still weren't sure about the doctors.

"So Nick, I would say I am curious as to what happened to you after the Casino incident, but I am guessing you don't remember right now?" I asked the man I had found out was called Isaac Porter.

"No I don't, sorry", I said as I glanced at the sleeping girl in my arms.

She reminded me of Ellie, the innocence on her face as she slept. I smiled at the memory.

Mr. Porter frowned.

"You have changed my boy", he said with a sigh.

I looked up curiously.

He smiled and shook his head at my confused expression.

"When I knew you, you didn't care about anyone or anything. You often flirted with all my hotel girls and you even flirted with my own wife and daughter."

This time he did frown. I just blinked at him as memories of gorgeous women flashed through my head. Yeah, I thought to myself, I had been a bit of a playboy it seems.

"Still, when Robin came into the picture, you did loosen up a bit", he said thinking back.

An image of a beautiful Italian woman came to mind and I smiled slightly at it, but then frowned. The dream I had, had at the hospital came back to mind.

"Do you know what happened to her?" I asked.

He stared at me a moment and then shrugged.

"After you got divorced, she went off on her own to live in New York. I don't know if she is alive or not, if that's what you're asking."

I nodded, but didn't say anything.

"You still love her?" he asked.

I looked up at him and then shook my head as I looked down at the young girl in my arms. I ran my fingers through her hair as I smiled.

"No, I met someone much more fabulous", I said after a moment.

He watched me for a minute or two and then he smiled and nodded.

"I can see that", he said with a gentle grin, "You seem much more content then you ever did before. Even when you had plenty of money from gambling, you never seemed happy."

I looked up at him at those words and just shrugged.

"I thought I was, until I met a very special young woman."

"Well I hope I get the chance to meet her someday", he said softly.

About that time the door flew open and slammed into the wall.

"Mr. Porter!" the man yelled, "Hostiles in the area!"

"What!" he said jumping up and grabbing his gun.

"Wait, what does he mean hostiles?" I asked.

"Means unknowns have entered the area, like you guys did", he said as he checked the ammo, "You can come or stay, up to you Nick."

I glanced at the girl on my lap as I thought about staying, but I felt a nagging feeling in my stomach telling me to go. Sighing, I slipped the girl off of me into the arms of Coach as I grabbed a rifle and took off with him up the stairs and through the buildings towards the street.

"What does it look like?" asked Isaac to a man posted on the rooftop.

"They look infected sir, but…"

We glanced at him.

"But what?" Porter demanded.

"There are two humans with them."

"Are you sure?" Porter asked in astonishment.

The man nodded.

"I'm certain sir. Should we pick them off from here?"

"No, if there are humans with them, I want to see these things for myself. Perhaps they are victims like Nick was, if the stories I heard about the fort are true."

"Very well sir."

"The humans", I asked all at once, a nagging feeling in my gut, "Are they women?"

The man looked through his scope again and then nodded.

"Yeah they are sir."

My stomach tightened.

"You know them?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know", I said, "But I hope I do."

He didn't reply as we took off down the stairs.

***Ellie***

As we walked, I noticed Hunter and the others looked nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Something is watching us", he said after a moment, "I can feel them, I just can't see them."

"Yeah, I feel it to", said Rochelle, "makes my skin crawl."

"Hold it right there infected!" yelled a voice.

We all stopped walking.

A young man walked out towards us, he eyed us all suspiciously as he took in our weapons and the others physical features in a quick glance.

"You look infected", he said after a moment, "but you look him as well."

"We were experiments", Hunter answered, "At the Base."

The man didn't say anything as he grabbed a walkie-talkie from his back and began to speak into it.

The words blurred as I saw a memory of me, a man in a white suit, a man in a purple shirt, and Rochelle talking into a walkie-talkie on a bridge. Both men were facing away from me so I couldn't see their faces.

I sighed as I honed back in on what the man was saying.

"You sure sir?"

We heard a static covered reply as the man nodded.

"Very well sir, we will wait here for you; Seth out."

"Your name is Seth?" I asked calmly.

I figured the best way to make him feel better about us was to get to know him a little. He looked hesitant to answer me, but then he nodded. I felt noticed his hand tighten on his weapon, as did the men's hands surrounding us as a door from the back opened and I heard more pairs of shoes coming towards us.

I watched as an older man with a round belly and a smiling face walked into view.

"Well this is exciting", he said after a moment of looking at each of us, "I have never seen infected listen to orders before."

"We are not infected", said Hunter taking a step forward.

Seth raised his weapon and I was worried he would shoot hunter, so I stepped in the way, raising my arms like a shield.

"El…" Hunter started to say, but he was interrupted when a figure flew by and smacked the one called Seth in the face as he grabbed the weapon and pointed it back at the young man.

"You don't ever point a weapon at her", the man said with a dangerous tone.

The young man stared up in shock and I noticed even the older man seemed surprised.

"What are you talking about Nicholas, you can't just…", but the older man was interrupted when I heard the name Nicholas. A faint tugging sensation in my memory began to take place as I noticed the white coat hanging on the man before me, his back like in almost all the memories was turned away from me, but still…

I reached a hand out towards him hesitantly; I noticed some of the men around me getting nervous as I moved. Just as I was about to reach out to touch him, Hunter dove at me and shoved me down just as one of the men fired.

"Don't shoot!" screamed the older man in horror.

"Hunter!" I screamed as I looked up at him, his face contorted in pain.

"Sorry sir", the man who had fired said, "he started to move and…"

"And you got nervous boy!" the older man yelled, "Go inside and get the first aid kit, we will talk about this later."

The young man nodded as he took off inside.

"Ellie, are you alright?" Hunter asked me as he looked down at where I was pinned under him.

I nodded as I glanced up and noticed the man with the white suit was having a heated dispute with the older man.

Just who was he?

***Nick***

When the gunshot went off, my breathing nearly stopped. I watched as Ellie hit the ground as one of the infected with her jumped and covered her with his own body.

After Isaac screamed at the man who had fired the weapon, I felt anger radiating off me as I stepped towards the younger fellow who cowered back and took off inside.

Mr. Porter grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"Don't go after him Nick, he is young, he shouldn't have fired, but you don't have to beat him up for it."

"He fired at her!" I yelled.

He glanced at the girl on the floor and then back up at me, understanding crossing his face.

"She is the one isn't she?" he asked.

I nodded as I glanced down at her. She was talking with the one still pinned above her and he seemed to be in a lot of pain which was the only reason I wasn't yanking him off of her.

"Then please by all means Nicholas, let's meet this angel of yours."

***Hunter***

Moment later I felt some strong arms pulling me off of her. My entire back ached and I felt the fire building through my chest as well as the pain upped a notch with the movement.

"It's okay Hunt", said Smokestack as he kneeled beside me, "they went to get some medical supplies."

I just nodded as I watched Ellie stand up. She brushed herself off as she walked over to me, fear on her face.

"Are you alright commander?" she asked me.

I nodded, "Fine Ms. Hayden", I said, reminding her to call me Hunter.

She smiled, "Good, glad to hear it hunter."

I smiled back.

"Ellie", said a gentle voice.

I watched her as she turned towards the voice, her body becoming stiff. I was about to ask her what was wrong, when Rochelle touched my hand motioning me to stay silent. I realized she knew who he was and she wasn't afraid of him, so I had the feeling Ellie wouldn't be either.

My thought was proven correct when I watched her launch herself into his arms, as they embraced each, no doubt in my mind, that this was the man she had spoken of.

"Her husband", I whispered and smiled.

***Ellie***

When I heard my name, I turned slowly. I knew it was the man with the white suit, but as I turned, I was afraid that I would see him still not remember. For some reason, I didn't want to not remember this man.

I guess I didn't have to worry though. As soon as I saw his face, the fear and love in his eyes, I remembered everything. Every battle, every kiss, and every word he had ever said to me.

"Nick", I whispered and jumped into his arms.

He smiled as he embraced me and swung me around. He held so tightly to me, I almost couldn't breathe, but I didn't want him to stop. Now that I knew him, now that I could see him and feel him once again, I didn't ever want to lose him.

"Oh Ellie", he whispered, "I am so sorry I didn't come find you. Instead you found me."

I laughed into his neck as I pulled back so I could see his eyes. Still the beautiful green color I now could remember him having.

"I love you Nick", I said as he embraced me again.

"I love you to Ellie, now and forever", he said and kissed me.

From behind us I could almost feel their gazes, but I didn't care as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth and safety I felt surround me upon being once again in the arms of the man I loved more than life itself.

How I could have forgotten was a mystery to me, I thought, but I knew it would never happen again. He was here with me and here we would stay by my side.


	7. Security

**Chapter Six:**

Security

***Nick***

I turned with Ellie still wrapped in my arms to see Mr. Porter watching me with a large grin on his face. I smiled back as I took Ellie's hand and led her over to where Isaac was standing.

"Mr. Porter", I said, "This is Ellie. Ellie this is Isaac Porter, my former boss."

Ellie smiled up at him, a bit embarrassed I noticed.

Isaac smiled down at her as he laid a hand on my shoulder and then hers.

"I am glad you both are together again. I have never seen Nick so happy."

I smiled and so did she as we turned to see the young man from before sprinting towards us. He stopped when he saw the creature-man-thing on the ground waiting for first aid treatment.

"Oh for heaven's sake", said Rochelle taking it out of his hands, "I will tend to him."

She went over and began treating the man as I watched her gently tend to his injury.

"Good to see you're alright Ro", I said as memories of her surrounded me.

She smiled up at me, "You to Nick."

I smiled back as I leaned over and kissed Ellie's head.

She grinned up at me as she pulled me towards the mutated men.

"Nick, this is Hunter, Smokestack, Jock, Slim, and Bo."

"Hi there", I said, a little nervous of them.

Hunter glanced up at me and I realized who he was, surprise no doubt flitting across my face.

"Commander Douglas?" I asked

He looked away from me.

"Hunter, Mr. Dean, please."

I nodded, "eh, alright Hunter", I said as I glanced up at Isaac who looked curious.

"You're the base unit commander?" asked Mr. Porter as he kneeled in front of the mutated man.

"I was", he said with a sigh, "Until DC sent some creep to take over."

"He did this to you?" Isaac asked in shock.

"Yeah", Hunter said with disgust in his voice, "Me and my men", he said indicating those behind him.

I looked up at them and like the commander, you could see the human side of them but also the monster they had tried to be turned into.

"Well this will be a long story no doubt", said Isaac as he stood back up, "Shall we move this inside?"

Upon entering the room, I noticed Coach stiffen. I looked back at Rochelle and saw her smile as recognition came into her eyes. She remembered now.

"Ro!" Coach said as he jumped up and embraced her just as passionately as I had Ellie who I still had beside me, my arm wrapped around her waist.

I smiled at the reunion as the men moved into the room and took seats. Hunter gently lowered himself into a chair, but his eyes rested the entire time, I noticed, on Sophia.

The girl was just waking up and she seemed startled by the appearances of the men. She edged closer to me, but stopped when she noticed Ellie.

"Sophia", I said, "This is Ellie, my fiancé."

The girl looked up at her and waved, a small shy smile coming onto her face.

"Sophia", said Hunter as he gently lowered himself to the floor.

Sophia glanced over at him and she backed up a step when she saw him. I was about to tell her he wouldn't hurt her when she all at once shot off like a cannon into his arms.

"Dad!" she screamed as he held her. Her body shook as she wept, "Daddy, I thought you…I thought you were dead."

The commander shook his head as he nuzzled his daughter with his nose, "No baby, just… I couldn't remember."

The girl looked up confused but I noticed she didn't question him. She was just glad to have him back with her.

"What a large touching reunion we have here", said Isaac as he came in, his boys behind him. "I understand that you all must be tired, but I do have a few questions I would like answers to."

"We will try to answer them the best we can sir", said Hunter as he held his daughter close to him.

"Very well, let us begin."

***Ellie***

Mr. Porter was quiet as he listened to all we had to say about what had occurred. Nick filled him in on what had happened after the casino incident that I had never heard about before and then he told him about everything leading up to when we were sedated. After that, Hunter took over and began filling us in with the help of Dr. Barkley about the rest.

Dr. Barkley seemed surprised to see the mutation that had occurred to the commander and the others, but she wasn't as shocked as I had expected her to be. It made me a little suspicious, but I didn't mention this as they continued to fill in the gaps.

"And then you met us in the street", finished Hunter, "You know the rest", he said as he looked down at the little girl now sleeping in his lap.

"Yes I am afraid I do. I apologize again Commander Douglas for my man's actions."

The commander just shrugged.

"It's Hunter now, and no matter. I heal quickly", he said.

"We would love to study you a bit if you get the chance Commander", said Dr. Weston with an excited look on his face.

The other mutated men frowned and stepped forward almost protectively around the Commander and his daughter.

"There will be no more experiments on us or anyone else if we can help it Doctor", Smokestack said with a glare.

"Right, sorry", the doctor said, but I didn't think he was sorry at all.

Nick must have noticed my tension because he leaned towards me so that only I would hear his words as he spoke.

"What is bothering you?"

I whispered back, watching the others in the room to make sure they couldn't overhear us.

"I don't trust them."

He looked around the room for a moment before responding.

"Dr. Barkley and Weston?" he asked.

I nodded.

"They seem to be handling this too easily."

Nick was silent for a moment before I noticed he was making eye contact with Isaac Porter. They seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes before Porter gave a slight nod.

"Forgive my rudeness", he said all at once, "I understand you must be tired. We shall continue this tomorrow morning. For now, my men will show you each to a room."

Mr. Porter turned and whispered something to his men and they gave a nod as they stepped forward.

"Seth here will take Command…I mean Hunter, his daughter, and the other infected. Please gentlemen and little lady, follow them."

Seth walked out of the room as the others followed him. I noticed Hunter glance at me with a warning look. I wondered what he was trying to warn me about, but I figured I would find out soon enough.

"Lance will take Dr. Barkley and Dr. Weston with him, as well as Coach and Rochelle. You will be split into two rooms. I hope Doctors, that this is not inconvenient?"

"Not at all", answered Dr. Barkley, "I don't mind sharing a room with Weston as long as he plays nice."

Said doctor just smirked as he followed after them. Coach and Rochelle smiled at us as they passed and headed down the hall, Lance in the lead.

When all of the guests had been removed except Nick and me; I waited to see what it was Mr. Porter wanted to talk to us about.

"Forgive me for interrupting the conversation Ms. Hayden", he replied as he stepped towards us, "However I wanted the chance to speak to Nicholas without any distractions. I don't think you will be an unwelcomed distraction to Nick, correct?"

Nick only answered by smiling and tightening his hold on me.

Mr. Porter smiled and sat down.

"Then let us talk, shall we?"

***Nick***

I watched as Isaac sat down across from Ellie and me, his chest heaving as he sighed.

"I must admit Nicholas; I was shocked to see you when they brought you in here. However I am even more surprised by this little lady", he said as he motioned to Ellie who looked up in surprise.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes young lady, you are what? Twenty? Twenty-one?"

"21", she answered.

"You are much younger than Nick. When he had told me had found Love again, I was expecting someone a lot like his ex-wife."

I noticed Ellie get an interested look on her face. I sighed, knowing she was about to get the whole story of my past. Then again, I knew she deserved to know everything.

"Who is his ex?" she asked him as I figured she would.

Isaac glanced at me and I gave him a nod that he could tell her.

"His ex-wife was my niece, Robin Porter. She was older than Nick by about seven years. Nick at the time was a cheeky kid, a kid who wanted to be in the midst of a thrill. When they announced their engagement, I was shocked to say the least."

"You and everybody else", I added, "I had only been dating her, what? Like eight months when we got married?"

Isaac nodded.

"Yeah, Nick here never seemed one to settle down, but he was smitten with her, as she was with him."

"So you married her?" Ellie asked glancing at me.

I was happy to see she didn't look angry or jealous in the least.

"Yeah I married her", I said, "but it didn't work out in the end."

"Well, why not?" Ellie asked with attentiveness, "What was she like?"

I sighed.

"Robin was a beautiful Italian woman who was mature and loved the good life. She had been raised in a well-off family and since I was a gambler, I wasn't not wealthy. She was afraid though that I would lose everything in a gamble. I don't blame her now for her fears, but at the time, I thought she was being overly cautious."

"Yeah, she was worried Nick was being his usual play boy self to", added Isaac.

"Yeah I had a tendency to take women to bed", I said, I felt my face grow hot when Ellie looked at me with a slight 'No kidding' sarcastic look on her face.

"Anyways", I continued as I cleared my throat, ignoring Isaac's laughter, "I just didn't feel happy with her anymore. I still loved her, but not like I once had. I just knew she wasn't the one."

Isaac nodded.

"I will tell you Nick, after Robin divorced you, even she said she didn't feel like you and she had been meant to be together. She started dating a friend of mines son, Robert Gowns soon after."

My eyes widened. I was a little surprised when he said this because I had always thought she had been horrified over the divorce. She acted like it was the worst thing she ever had to do in her life, but to hear she started dating again so soon after…

"You look surprised", commented Isaac, "I don't know why. When you started gambling and going out with other women, she did the same, aside from the gambling."

"That little witch", I whispered, "She was trying to trick me."

Isaac laughed.

"Yeah my family is like that", he said, "So am I, to a point. She wanted your money and I was actually a little shocked when she settled for half. She must have cared about you still, even after she had started dating Rob."

I shook my head, not completely staggered by this news but still a little hurt by it. While gambling had been my life…I had loved her.

A hand tightened around mine and I looked over at Ellie who had a sympathetic look on her face. Although she seemed slightly amused by the whole thing, she also seemed somewhat horrified as well.

"It doesn't matter now", I said as I smiled at Ellie, "I found the reason behind my divorce, and she is well worth it."

Isaac smiled as he looked between the two of us and shook his head.

"Well enough side chat", he said as he pulled out a laptop, "I actually kept you two behind so I could show you the setup."

He turned the screen towards us and we gaped as we looked at several different small screens. One showed the infected and Sophia. Another showed Ro and Coach where they were sitting and talking. Another showed the Doctors and another showed an empty room.

"These are cameras set up inside the 'guest' rooms. We use this to make sure we didn't involuntarily let any spies in. We record their movements and their speech; however we won't hear anything that is said unless we open a specific camera. It will however record what is said for future viewing in case we need to record all of the rooms."

"I am guessing this room is ours?" I asked pointing at the forth corner view showing an empty guest bedroom.

"It is, but rest assured, I will be turning your camera off. I trust you Nick; sides, if I didn't, I wouldn't have shown this to you in the first place."

I nodded, knowing he was telling me the truth.

He glanced between us.

"I can see you both are tired. I will show you to the bedroom. I wanted you to know though that I will be monitoring those two doctors especially close."

"Thank you Isaac", I said as I shook his hand.

He smiled as motioned for us to follow him. He led us down a small hallway to the first door on the left.

"This is your room, get some sleep Nick ", he said and then he turned to nod at Ellie, "Ms. Hayden."

She smiled back and waved as I opened the door and gently pulled her through with me.


	8. Illness

**Chapter Seven:**

Illness

***Ellie***

I smiled as Nick pulled me down onto the bed beside him. We just laid there enjoying the feel of the mattress as he wrapped his arms and legs around me, pulling my head against his chest.

"You're so warm", he said as he nuzzled my neck, "I missed you Ellie."

I smiled.

"I wish I could say the same Nick", I said with a frown, "But I couldn't even remember."

"Don't fret", he laughed, "I couldn't either and I felt horrible about it."

I smiled up at him.

"I really do love you Nick", I whispered.

"I love you as well", he said as he kissed my forehead, "Did us talking about Robin bother you?"

I shook my head. At first it did, but I knew it shouldn't. After all, I talked about Keith a lot and it was just part of the story of how we had been brought together.

"I have you, so no need to worry about someone I don't even know", I said.

He chuckled, making the entire bed bounce which made me laugh.

"Glad to hear it", he whispered.

I moaned as my stomach twisted all at once.

"You okay?" he asked sitting up.

"Yeah," I said as I tried to ride out the pain, "Since I woke up after being rescued by Hunter and them, I have had a stomach ache. The pain just seems to be worse at night and in the mornings."

"Tired maybe?" he asked.

I nodded, "Probably. Haven't had real moments to just rest."

He nodded as he rubbed my back, the pain making me take a sharp intake of breath. He stared at me, worried.

"I'm fine", I said, "I think I just need to sleep."

He nodded, "Alright, lets rest then."  
>I nodded as we lay back against the pillows. He kept rubbing my back and I was out before I knew I had even closed my eyes.<p>

***Nick***

The following morning Ellie seemed really shaky and pale. I was concerned about her but she seemed to think she just was still tired. I told her to sleep some more while I went to see about breakfast. She nodded as she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

I watched her breath, her chest moving up and down as she slept. Something about her was different, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Ignoring it though as my imagination, I stepped into the hall; closing the door to our room behind me and headed towards the living room.

"Hey Nick", greeted Rochelle and Coach from where they sat talking on the couch.

I waved and started towards them.

"You the only ones up?" I asked.

"Yeah Rochelle said she wasn't very tired so we stayed up most of the night just filling in the blanks since the last time we had met."

I nodded and then glanced at Ro. She seemed fine, but hadn't she been through just as much as Ellie had?

"Do you feel sick at all Rochelle?" I asked.

She seemed surprised I was asking about her health, but she shook her head.

"No I feel fine Nick, why?"

"Ellie isn't feeling well", I said sitting down across from them, "Stomach was sick all night last night."

"Weird, she did seem a little more out of it then I was after she had woken up, but Hunter told me she had woken up first, so I don't know."

I nodded, trying to think of a reason she might be ill, but the only thing I could think of was maybe stress or a cold starting perhaps.

"Well I am sure she will feel better tomorrow maybe", said Coach with a smile.

I nodded, "Yeah probably just a one day bug or something."

"I made some eggs early this morning. Mr. Porter had said we could help ourselves."

"Isaac left already?" I asked surprised.

She nodded.

"Yeah he got up early with some of his men and headed out of town using one of our trucks we had driven in with. I think they were going to go check out the base."

I nodded. That made sense.

"I will get some eggs, maybe Ellie will eat one."

I grabbed a small plate and a plastic fork and headed back to Ellie with a couple eggs loaded onto the dish. I gently pushed open the door and stepped in only to find she wasn't in bed.

"Ellie?" I asked as I set the plate on the edge of the bed.

A gagging sound came from the bathroom and I opened the door to find her bent over the toilet puking her guts out.

"S-sorry", she said when she saw me, "It hit me all at once."

I shook my head as I kneeled down beside her, rubbing her back, concern no doubt crossing my face.

"I brought you some eggs, but I am guessing you don't want anything to eat huh?"

She looked up at me and I laughed. I could easily see the 'No Crap Sherlock' face that she had given me so often when he had been traveling through Georgia.

"Well let me know if you need me, try to get some sleep. Hopefully this will pass by tomorrow."

"Yeah, hopefully", she said as she climbed back into bed and drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

I watched her a moment more before leaving the room again. I threw the plate into the trash as I passed the kitchen counter; not at all happy with what she had looked like. Her skin had been extremely pale and her eyes had deep shadows under them.

"She didn't want any?" asked Rochelle in surprise.

Like me, she knew how much Ellie ate throughout our time traveling and for her to not be hungry at all, I knew it was a bit concerning.

"Like you said; it's probably a one day thing Nick. I am sure she will feel better"

I just nodded, still worried as I sat down across from them and buried my head in my hands.

*Ellie*

When next I woke, I heard a soft knocking on my door.

"Enter", I called; my throat somewhat scratchy from having slept just after throwing up.

I smiled slightly when I noticed Hunter and Sophia coming in, a glass of something purple colored in their hands.

"I heard from Rochelle you aren't feeling well", said the commander as he came to the side of the bed. "Sophia and I were worried about you."

I smiled, "Thanks guys", I said as I sat up, my stomach protesting.

"This is a smoothie", he said seeing my questioning gaze as he slid the drink onto the nightstand, "Rochelle said it was good for an upset stomach and told me to bring it to you."

"Thank you", I replied taking a sip from it.

The cold soothing texture flowed down my irritated throat making it less irritable right away. Even my stomach seemed happy with the offering.

"Tell her it tastes great."

Hunter nodded and I noticed he was hesitating to say something.

"What is it?" I asked.

He sighed as he turned to Ellie.

"Ellie baby, will you go tell Rochelle the smoothie was a hit?"

Sophia eagerly nodded as she took off out the door.

Turning back to me, he stopped for a moment, hesitating.

"I don't think I will ever be as I once was Ellie", he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, "I couldn't even remember Sophia until I saw her, but I know now she was who I was thinking of when I saw you."

I smiled at this, thinking it pretty cute. Seeing my smile, he grinned back but continued, his face quickly turning into a serious expression that made me instantly alert.

"If something happens to me, I want you to look after Sophia for me."

I gaped in surprise.

"Me?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I can see she is taken with Nick and then when she met you, she instantly was taken again which is rare for her. Sophia has always been shy. When her mother died when she was a baby, I didn't know if I could raise her on my own. Now…"

He stopped and considered himself, a disgusted look coming onto his face.

"I'm a monster Ellie. If I can't change back…I don't want her having to live with me like this."

I frowned, knowing how hard it was for him to be asking me this.

"I promise Commander", I said with a smile, "I will look after her should something happen, but I am sure we can change you back. There has to be a way…there just has to"

He smiled at me and gripped my hand in a friendly manner.

"You have always been strong; I noticed before when you said your goodbyes to Nick when I had taken him to be sedated…you had a determined look in your eyes to see him again someday. I am glad Ms. Hayden, that I was the one who found you."

I smiled and tightened my grip on his hand.

"You're not a monster to me", I replied looking down at his pale skinned hand, "you're my friend."

He smiled.

"I don't think anyone has made me smile as much as you have this night Ms. Hayden", he said as he looked to the door. Sophia was just walking in with Nick at her side, both chatting away until they reached the door and paused.

I noticed Nick look at our hands that were still connected, but I just smiled as I gave another reassuring squeeze to Hunters hand and watched him as he went to the door and picked Sophia up into his arms.

I didn't hear what he told Nick, but I saw Nick smirk and say something back as he stepped inside and closed the door.

***Nick***

"You're a lucky man Mr. Dean", the commander whispered as he started out the door.

I smirked as he left, "Of course."

I shut the door and turned to Ellie. She didn't look much better than she had early yesterday morning, but she had slightly more color in her face.

"You doing any better sweetie?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed as I sent a hand through her hair that hung down loose around her shoulders; the beautiful light brown curls framing her face perfectly.

"I don't know", she answered with a sigh, "Stomach still feels sick."

I nodded but then noticed the purple drink.

"Rochelle's smoothie?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah it helped a little, although it might just be because it soothed my throat."

"Well even that I am sure feels better than before", I said with a slight concerned smile.

She nodded, but I noticed her face was strained looking.

"I am going to go see if Dr. Barkley can take a look at you."

"What?" she gasped, grabbing my hand just as I turned to leave.

"What is it?" I asked.

"But she…I…"

"Oh"

I realized she didn't trust the good doctor as far as she could throw her.

"I will stay in the room with you alright; she won't do anything I don't approve of."

Ellie nodded hesitantly, but she looked slightly more okay with it when I said I would stay with her.

Stepping out of the room, I went to the door across the hall and knocked. Seconds later, Dr. Weston opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"May I speak to Dr. Barkley?"

The female doctor came to the door as Weston walked away muttering to himself.

"What is it Mr. Dean?" she asked curiously.

"Ellie isn't feeling well; I was hoping you could take a look at her."

"Sure, give me just a moment to grab my bag."

I nodded as she closed the door and moments later came out with her medical bag.

"Alright, let's go see the dear."

I stood there and watched as the doctor began to check Ellie over. First she checked her breathing, then her blood pressure, and then her pulse.

"Everything is slightly elevated", the doctor said with a frown, "When did you start feeling ill?"

"Well yesterday was the first day I have ever thrown up", Ellie replied, "but I was ill feeling immediately after waking from the sedative."

The doctor nodded as she felt around Ellie's stomach.

"I wish had my clipboard", she muttered.

Immediately I remembered I had left the clipboard in the truck.

"I have it", I said as I dashed out of the building to the truck that remained parked at the gate. Grabbing the clipboard that lay on its seat, I rushed back inside, making sure I didn't see any zombies on the way and dashed back into the room.

"Here", I said handing it to the doctor as I put my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath.

She took it with a slight thankful nod my way and began to flip through it. Her eyebrows went up as she glanced at Ellie and then me.

"Mr. Dean, could you possibly step out?" she asked me.

I looked at Ellie who looked a little nervous.

"You can come back in, in a moment, but I need to speak to Ms. Hayden for a moment privately."

With Ellie's nod, I backed out slowly and closed the door, pacing outside of it for when I was told I could go back in.

***Ellie***

I glanced up at the doctor, confused as to what it was she wanted to speak to me about.

"I think I know why you're sick", she said as she sat on the edge of the bed, "however I need to check you out a bit further."

"Okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"I need you to take off your underwear and spread your legs."

I looked at her like she was insane, but she nodded and I did as I was told. I spread them and my stomach hurt worse with the action as she bent down and began to probe.

"Okay all done", she said and I nodded as I tucked myself back under my covers. I watched her as she took off her latex gloves and threw them in the trash as she headed towards the door.

"You may come in Mr. Dean."

Nick walked back in. He looked at me to make sure I was alright and after giving him a nod, he sighed with relief and came over beside me.

"So do you know what is wrong with her?" he asked the doctor.

"I believe I do", the doctor said as she smiled, "Your pregnant Ms. Hayden."

I gaped at her.

"What?"

Nick I saw was just as shocked by this news.

The doctor nodded again.

"What you have been experiencing is morning sickness. I wasn't sure, but after I checked you, I saw you were in fact dilated. No doubt you're right at three months pregnant."

I looked at Nick who looked at me and both of us realized exactly when it had happened.

"Well…" commented Nick as he rubbed his face, "Never expected this."

I nodded, fears beginning to claim me as I wondered if this would change anything between Nick and me. Would he want a child? Is he happy? Does he not love me anymore? Should I abort? What should I do?

"Calm down Ms. Hayden", said the doctor as she rushed to my side gripping my arm tightly, "breathe dear, breathe."

I did as she told me to and breathed as I glanced at Nick, concern and surprise masking his true emotions.

"I will be right back", said Nick as he walked out.

I watched him go and then broke down crying as the doctor awkwardly put an arm around me and patted my back.


	9. Being a Man

**Chapter Eight:**

Being a Man

***Nick***

I walked out of the room, my head aching as I tried to wrap my mind around what the doctor had just told us. Ellie was pregnant… I knew exactly when it had happened. Right before I was taken to be sedated, it was the only time she and I done it and we did it without protection of any kind.

I sighed, different emotions rushing through me.

"Nick, you okay man?" asked Coach as he came up to me.

I noticed Rochelle's concerned face behind him.

"Ellie's pregnant", I finally got out.

Their eyes widened and then smiles broke across their faces.

"That's wonderful!" Rochelle shouted, Coach nodding with her.

I just stared at them and their smiles began to fall.

"What is wrong Nick?" asked Ro, anger and fear beginning to show in her features, "You're not going to run away from this are you?"

I just stared at her. I didn't know what to say. I had never expected to be a dad and honestly I never wanted to be. I always thought it would just be Ellie and me forever.

"You better not do this Nick", Ro warned as she marched right up to me and stuck a finger in my chest, "Ellie loves you and if you…"

I cut her off though, my own nerves and anger making its way out.

"I love her as well dang it!" I yelled, "But a baby! A-a baby Rochelle…God, I am going to have a baby", I muttered as I dropped into a chair, my head in my hands just trying to breathe again.

Coach sighed as he held Rochelle back.

"Ro, go check on Ellie, I am sure she is scared to."

Rochelle hesitated after sending me another cold glare as she stomped off to the bedroom.

Coach sat down beside me. He was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Congratulations", he finally replied, "You're going to be a dad."

I looked up at him, confused at the sudden emotion I heard in his voice.

"Nick", he said without looking at me, "When I was married to my first wife Carinthia, I thought I had everything I wanted. However when Caria got pregnant, I was so scared and so…so…I don't even know how to say it. I was just so dang frightened, yet I was excited at the same time and angry."

I looked up at Coach, surprised that he felt the same as I did now.

"Caria was ecstatic, but she was also frightened. Her family had hard times baring children, but she and I had total hope that our child would come out without any issues. I still didn't know how to react around her though. I was so lost as to what being a dad consisted of. Well anyways, my dad came to me one night and he said 'Son, I am so proud of you for being a man.'."

He took a breath as he continued.

"I was like 'What do you mean dad?' He said, 'Son, when a woman gets pregnant and you don't know how to feel, its natural. Your mother and I were nervous when we had you and I didn't think I wanted children, but let me tell you son…the moment I saw how happy your mother was and how cute you were…I never felt a stronger love in my entire life'. I looked at him like he was insane, but Nick…he was right."

Coach smiled at me as he continued on.

"When Caria had our son Raton, seeing her with that child…my child, I couldn't have been happier. Nick, the fear and confusion you are feeling now is normal and when you don't want a child, even the anger is understandable, but you have to remember you're not alone anymore. Ellie loves you more than life itself boy and she would do anything for you. I am sure that right now she is worrying herself to death over you and the baby. I didn't understand my dad in the beginning but I do now. He was right Nick, I was a man because I put my wife's wishes first and I decided to stick it through even though I was afraid of what the future might bring."

I had listened to coach and I understood what he was saying, but I was still so unsure. Did Ellie even want a child? Did she want to have a child with _ME?_ What if she was angry I had made her pregnant? What if she hated me now?

"Boy I can see those questions flying through your mind", Coach said catching me off guard. I knew I must have forgotten to put my poker face in place. "Go ask her those questions, because I am sure she has some for you as well."

I nodded, agreeing with what he said. He was right; there was no need to fret. I just needed to talk to her about it. Still, even as I headed towards the bedroom, the closer I got to the door, the more nervous I felt.

***Ellie***

I was still crying when Rochelle walked in, a hesitant yet joyful look on her face.

"You doing okay babe?" she asked.

I nodded as I glanced at the doctor who stood there, a slight panicked look on her face. I don't think she knew what to say to comfort me.

"You can go doc, thanks", I said through my tears.

She nodded and quickly patted my arm and left the room leaving me and Rochelle alone to talk.

"Nick tell you?" I asked.

She nodded as she came over and sat down beside me.

"Yeah he told me", she said with a sigh, "I am sure it will work out fine dear."

I nodded but I was still so unsure.

"Nick hates me doesn't he?" I cried, my head beginning to hurt from crying so hard when I still felt so lousy.

"No Ellie", said Rochelle as she moved closer to me, giving me a gentle hug, "Nick loves you, he just…he just doesn't handle emotions well. Give him some time sweetie; I am sure he will be alright with it."

"I don't know", I said trying to talk as my tears threatened to trip me up, "he didn't seem very happy."

Rochelle sighed.

"Well he…" she stopped and I looked up to see what was wrong when I saw Nick standing in the door, his eyes looking between me and Ro but then they settled back onto me and he smiled faintly as he stepped in.

"Give us a minute Rochelle", he said to her without actually even looking at her.

Rochelle didn't seem to mind though and she quickly got up with a wink in my direction as she walked out, pulling the door closed behind her.

Nick sighed as he sat down beside the bed. He was quiet for a few moments and I just sat there, trying to read his emotions. I hadn't even noticed my own crying had stopped upon seeing him.

Finally he turned towards me and smiled sympathetically as he stretched out his hand and brushed away my tears.

"Sorry I let you cry alone", he said as he moved onto the edge of the bed next to me. He took my hand in his and then he sighed again, this time I noticed in frustration.

"Nick?" I asked.

He glanced at me.

"I'm so sorry I am pregnant! I know you probably don't want this baby, but I can't help it and I don't want it to die, I don't want to kill it, so please Nick, don't hate me, please!" I cried out.

He looked at me in shock as he held onto me as I balled into shoulder. He gently rubbed my back, no words coming from him.

After a few minutes had passed he gently pushed me up to look him in the face and he smiled, a real, Nick only smile.

"I'm to blame for this pregnancy as much as you Ellie", he started off, "And I would never hate you darling. I didn't want a child no, but honestly I had never actually considered it before. Now that you are pregnant babe, only you matter to me. Whatever you want Ellie…I want you to be happy."

I looked up at him in surprise. It sounded so…not like Nick, yet when I looked at him, I saw he meant every word he had spoken. Smiling, I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same to me.

"I want this baby Nick"

He nodded, "Then so do I."

"You don't hate me?" I asked.

He shook his head as he pulled me back, "I could never hate you Ellie."

I smiled and he smiled back as he kissed me on the lips.

"Congratulations mama, we are having a baby", he said with what I could see was still a lot of surprise and confusion.

I just nodded, "You to papa."

I felt his chuckle vibrate through his chest and I couldn't help but laugh along with him.


	10. Humanity

**Chapter Nine:**

Humanity

***Hunter***

I watched from the doorway as Nick held Ellie close against his chest. A memory, of who I could only assume was my own wife, passed through my mind; a beautiful woman with long red hair, deep green eyes, and pale skin with a beautiful smile.

Seeing Nick's eyes reminded me of hers and I was trying desperately to remember the woman's name. I know what it is, but I just can't seem to wrap my mind around it.

"Daddy?" asked a small voice.

I looked back to see Sophia standing at the door of our room, her small hands rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey baby", I said quietly as I walked towards her, "I thought you were still sleeping."

"I'm not tried anymore", she said as she yawned.

I just smiled.

Picking her up into my arms, she leaned against my shoulder as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I walked back into our bedroom and noticed Smokestack was up, the bedroom window open where he sat on the ledge smoking a cigarette.

"Hey", I said quietly trying not to wake the others.

Smokestack glanced back at me and raised his hand in a lazy greeting as he turned back to look out the window. I could tell something was bothering him, so I decided not to push anything right now. Perhaps just giving him some time alone would be best.

Sitting on the bed with Sophia in my arms, I leaned over and dropped against the covers. She laughed as we both snuggled into the blankets.

"Did you know Nick is going to have a baby?" I asked Sophia when she had turned to look at me.

Her eyes got wide as she shook her head.

"Ellie is the mommy?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah they just found out. Aren't you excited?"

Sophia nodded eagerly.

"I will have a little brother or sister", she said with joy.

Hunter paused when she said this, not sure how to explain to her that the baby wouldn't be related to her, but he just decided to ignore it for now and let Nick and Ellie in on it later so that they could explain it to her.

"Sophia?"

"Yes daddy?"

"Do you remember your mommy?"

Sophia paused for a moment, deep in thought as she tried to remember. Hunter held his breath waiting for the answer.

"Yeah I do daddy", she said after a moment, "Not really her, but you told me about her last year on my birthday."

"Did I?" I asked.

She nodded.

"What did I tell you?" I asked her. I was trying to keep the desperation I felt hidden from the girl about the answer to my question. I hated not being able to remember the woman I saw in my visions.

"Well, you told me mommy was in the clouds watching over us and that she died when I was three from illness."

I nodded as the memories of these events began to pass before my eyes. I couldn't seem to make myself shut if off even as I watched the beautiful woman I could remember smiling, dying in a hospital bed.

"Do you remember your mommy's name?" I asked.

The little girl hesitated before she nodded.

"You told me I was named after her."

"I did?" I asked.

Sophia nodded.

"You said my name is Sophia Jane Douglas and Jane was my mommy's name."

As soon as I heard the name, I could remember everything about her. Every moment I ever had with my wife came rushing back to me and it literally took my breath away.

"D-daddy are you okay?"

I looked up and noticed both Sophia and Smokestack watching me with concern.

"Uh yeah", I said quickly trying to get myself to calm down, "Fine."

"I will go see if Ro and Coach have food for you daddy", Sophia said jumping off the bed, "I smelt it earlier."

I nodded, "just don't get in the way."

She sent me a cheeky grin as I lay back against the covers and closed my eyes. I felt the bed move as someone sat down on it. Opening my eyes, I turned to smokestack who was watching me closely.

"What?" I asked.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

I didn't say anything for a moment, but smokestack didn't seem like he was going to leave anytime soon.

Sighing, I knew I would have to tell him.

"I was just thinking…We are dead right?"

Smokestack glanced down at himself and then at Hunter.

"We aren't dead", he said, "We may look somewhat corpse like but all that occurred our DNA was tampered with. We aren't dead."

I nodded, but remained silent.

"Look Commander", said Lt. Carter, "I know why you're thinking about all this."

I glanced at him.

"You like her don't you?" he asked.

I didn't have to ask who he was referring to. I knew he meant Ellie. Yeah I liked her, but she was in love with Nick and they were having a child together. Sophia was so excited for it and I… I was happy for them.

I smiled slightly, "I guess so."

Smokestack shook his head.

"Only you would fall in love with a taken woman, sir."

I just sent him a light glare which he waved off almost immediately upon receiving it.

"You know this is a good thing though right?" asked Smokestack as he fell against the covers beside me.

I glanced at him as he looked at me.

"It means we still have our humanity intact."

I laughed.

"Yeah I guess it does."

Everything was silent a moment between us before Smokestack turned over onto his stomach beside me.

"What are you going to do about Sophia? We can't take her with us into the infected areas and we can't go into the safe zones anymore."

"I know", I muttered. Rolling over to see his face, he smiled when he saw me looking at him. The entire left side of his face looked crinkly and blistered, but not near as ugly as fully infected smokers. The same thing was on his right arm and while he did have the tongue, he didn't cough or hack. His clothes were that of a military man and his face…you could see how young and handsome he had been.

"What is it?" he asked, seeing my intense stare.

"Nothing, just noticed you look really human still."

He laughed.

"You look the most human Commander Douglas. You may have sharpened nails and teeth now, snow white hair and gold colored eyes with pale skin, but your face, your skin…other than the color, it looks like a humans. Although your Commander dress blues are kind of out of place with the boyish look you have now."

I laughed.

"I haven't been called boyish in forever", I said with a large smile.

He just smiled back.

"You know you're alright kid", I said messing up Carters thick, shaggy, brown hair.

"Your one to talk old man" he quipped with playfulness.

"Daddy!" yelled Sophia from where I could guess was the living room, "Food is ready!"

"Guess we are being summoned", I said with a grin as I got off the bed.

Smokestack laughed as he followed me up and into the living room. While I felt ten times better about myself since he and I spoke, I couldn't help but feel a fear though as I looked at Sophia.

Could I give her up so easily? I knew I would only know the answer to that when the time came to cross that bridge.


	11. Consequences

**Chapter Ten:**

Consequences

***Isaac Porter***

I stared at the computer screen, mesmerized at the information there. It explained everything.

"Sir, we probably should get going", said Lance from behind me, "If the computers right, they don't have a lot of time."

I nodded.

"Yeah we should head out, but I am going to copy this over to a hard copy."

I worked to copy the information over to show Nick when I got back. When he saw this, I had no doubt he would react much more strongly than I had. The information on the computer screen listed the five doctors responsible for the experimentation done to all prisoners and patients as ordered by CEDA of DC.

Dr. Bill Hones

Dr. Emily Garber

Dr. Don Waltz

Dr. Peter Weston

Dr. Margaret Barkley

Weston and Barkley. That was why they were surprised by the mutations surrounding the Commander and his men. That's why they were so quiet when it came to explaining anything about anything that had to do with what had happened at the base. They were working with the CEDA dog from DC and I knew as soon as everyone found this out, those two would be lucky if they survived the night.

"Lance, I want you to call base and give them warning to watch the doctors especially close. They are working with CEDA and if they try to contact anyone or do anything that seems sketchy, shoot them. I don't care what it takes, but they must not get word out about where we are."

"Yes sir", said Lance as he went to contact their hide away in the city.

"Be cautious Nick, they are trouble", I whispered as I stared at the screen, reading over the information, "You all are in trouble."

***Nick***

Ellie was resting in our room when I heard the radio going off in the communications room. Standing at the entrance of the cracked door, I listened as Lance spoke.

"This is Lance, anyone home?"

"I'm here Mr. Lance", said a young resistance member.

"Good, heed the following message. Dr. Barkley and Dr. Weston are active CEDA workers and are to be watched with extreme caution. Warn Nicholas Dean about this and tell him I am bringing proof with me."

"Yes sir", the soldier said.

"I already know", I decided to say as I walked into the room.

"Mr. Dean is here Mr. Lance."

"Nick that you?" asks Mr. Porter from the radio.

"Yes sir", I say, waiting for him to continue.

"You heard the warning right?"

"Yes sir"

"Good. I don't trust those doctors as far as I can throw them. Be sure to warn the others and oh Nick… I found your medical file as well as Ellie's and your two friends."

"And?" I ask, unsure if I want to hear the answer.

"And…we should talk when I get there."

"Alright", I answered, a nervousness settling into the pit of my stomach.

"Porter out"

I went into the living room where I saw everyone eating, including the doctors.

"Hey Coach, Ro", I said all at once; "Can you help me with Ellie? She wants to be stubborn and she isn't listening to me when I tell her she needs to eat something. You two always made her listen, so could you help?"

Ro and Coach glanced at each other and then stared at me. They all knew Ellie wouldn't turn down food, especially by my coaxing, so I could tell when they came to the realization I was trying to talk to them alone.

"Sure Nick", said Coach.

"That girl, really", she muttered as she stood.

"She okay?" asked Dr. Barkley.

I glanced at her.

"She is fine, just being stubborn like usual."

"Alright", the doctor said and went back to her food.

I sent Hunter a glance when he seemed to be watching me closely.

"Sophia baby", Hunter said all at once, "How about we go see Ellie and make her feel more like eating?"

Sophia's face brightened as she nodded vigorously. Hunter laughed as he patted her back.

"Alright sweetie, come on then"

The two followed us as we went to Ellie's room. When there, I closed the door as soon as the others entered and they all watched me, waiting for what I had to tell them.

"Hey Ellie", said Sophia as she walked over to where Ellie sat there, a large smile on her face as she ate a stack of five pancakes with syrup.

"Hey Sophia"

I turned away from the adorable scene as I looked at the others and began to fill them in on what Porter had told me. I could see the anger in the Commanders face.

"Don't do anything rash", I said catching him by his arm as he turned towards the door, "We don't want them to know we know; not yet anyways."  
>The commander didn't respond for a moment, but then with a sigh he gave a nod.<p>

"You have my word Mr. Dean. I will do nothing…yet."

"That's all I ask", I said releasing him as I turned back to the others. I could tell Coach and Rochelle were in deep thought.

"Did they say anything about us?" Ro asked after a moment.

I shook my head.

"Isaac said he would talk to us in person, so I don't know."

They nodded.

"So what do we do now?" asked Coach.

"Act normal I guess", said Ellie from the bed, "If we don't want them to know, it's all we can do. If they suspect something, they might act quicker."

The others nodded in agreement; I myself knew she was correct as well. We had no other choice then to act completely oblivious to their guilt while waiting for Isaac to get back with the evidence.

"We wait" I finally said, "We wait and we be patient."

"I will feel in my guys", said Hunter as he turned, "Sophia stay in here with Ellie, okay?"

Sophia nodded as she climbed onto the bed beside Ellie and put her head to her stomach.

"I feel the baby" she said with excitement.

Ellie smiled and grinning, I stepped over to them and wrapped my arms gently around the love of my life while smiling down at the little girl.

"You know Ellie, I don't mind if we have a girl", I whisper into her ear.

She looked up at me and smiled, but shook her head.

"I want a boy", she said lightly, "A boy like Marcus."

"Marcus?" I asked confused, "You have never mentioned him. Who is he?"

She glanced up at me, a sad look crossing her face.

"My older brother", she finally said, "He died when I was young. My father, Edward and my brother Marcus had been traveling back from the carnival. I was only four at the time so I stayed at home with my mother, but Marcus was seven, so my father and he had decided to go for a while and have some fun. On the way home they were hit by a semi, Marcus was killed instantly while my father became paralyzed."

I stared at her in surprise.

"You never told me this before… I am so sorry Ellie."

She shook her head.

"I don't remember my brother much; I was so young when he died. I remember how much we use to play, but honestly, the only real thing I remember about him is his smile. He always smiled and danced for me. He was such a funny kid."

She smiled as she remembered him.

"I don't mind either way", I said kissing the top of her head, "Boy or girl, I will be happy."

She nodded, "Yeah me to."

***Hunter***

I walked out into the living room where the others were sitting.

"Hey Smoke, can I have a cigarette?"

Smokestack looked up at me in surprise before nodding.

"Sure boss" he said as we walked out of the apartment onto the staircase leading to the roof.

From behind me I heard the others muttering.

"Smoke sounds good", said Dr. Stark as he followed after us.

"I'm still hungry", said Bo as he got more food.

"You're always hungry", said Slim.

I didn't hear what else was said as I shut the door to the roof behind us.

"Well what is it?" asked Smokestack.

I turned to look at him and Jock who were looking up at me with less than patient eyes.

"Dr. Barkley and Weston are from DC."

They gaped at me.

"Really?" asked Carter taking a step towards me, "how do you know?"

"Porter went to the fort and hacked into the computers. He is bringing back proof as we speak."

"Jeez, never expected them to turn on us", said Carter with a sigh, "I thought you and Margaret were friends?"

I nodded as I turned away from them, staring out over the city.

"I thought we were."

Both are silent a moment before Jock clears his throat.

"You know… I have an idea"

I glance back at him and stark smirks.

"What is it?" I ask.

"We could give them a taste of their own medicine…"

"You mean give them our DNA?"

He nods, an anger clouding his eyes as he speaks.

"They turned me into a freak and yet they get to keep their bodies!"

I watched him pace and honestly, I agreed with him. They did deserve a taste of their own medicine. I noticed Carter seemed in agreement as well.

"Then why don't we?" I asked after a moment, "All we need to do is bite them. That's easy enough isn't it?"

They nodded.

"Good then its settled. We will do this after Porter gets back. I want to the evidence first and then… they will face the consequences of their betrayal."

I turned around from the edge of the roof, the moon shinning above me as I walked back to the door and went inside; revenge the only thing on my mind.


End file.
